


To Tame

by to_the_end



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_the_end/pseuds/to_the_end
Summary: Eren had been in and out of detention centers his entire life, starting from the age of eight, where he was held temporarily in a juvenile center as a trial for charges of manslaughter went down. This was all he knew, and all he would ever know, thanks to the lifetime charges he’d just landed himself with. To Eren, this was simply status quo, and he was nothing short of confident as he strolled through the doors





	1. Chapter 1

Eren’s first steps into his new home weren’t all that great. However, this wasn’t like fifteen years ago; now he stood tall and confident, eyes flashing dangerously at guards and inmates alike. Honestly, Eren did look rather intimidating. His ankles were chained together, wrists cuffed behind his back, and a collar with poles attached hung around his neck. Two men on either side of him held the poles, a lot like one would do with an aggressive animal to prevent them from biting.

Eren had been in and out of detention centers his entire life, starting from the age of eight, where he was held temporarily in a juvenile center as a trial for charges of manslaughter went down. This was all he knew, and all he would ever know, thanks to the lifetime charges he’d just landed himself with. To Eren, this was simply status quo, and he was nothing short of confident as he strolled through the doors.

He went through procedure upon entry: since this facility was multi-presentational, special protocol had been put into place. Eren was sprayed with scent blockers until the Betas deemed him acceptably neutral, and then was collared with a red tag which displayed his presentation as an Alpha, as well as his class and the barcode which identified him as a prisoner. Eren idly wondered what class he was this time. Last place had started him on A, but by the time he left he had been graded as triple S. What a dump, that place had been. Who the hell approved having an Alpha-only detention center? Fights had broken out nearly every day as a result of the tensions between Alphas, but at least there Eren knew what everyone was.

Here was a little different, as everyone’s scent had been blocked. You could still tell by the tags, but one couldn’t accurately gauge the danger of another if their scent was blocked. It was like speaking- scents carried emotions and tone that voices couldn’t always put words to, and not having it left Eren feeling bare and more than a little annoyed. Being vulnerable, especially in this new environment, did not sit well with his inner Alpha. He couldn’t let his guard down; this center held the best and brightest in the field of criminal activity. Not only that, but this place also had special protocol concerning the hormones of their occupants. Honestly, this place seemed like a glorified hospital to Eren. They had all kinds of doctors on the premises equipped to deal with any and every kind of riot.

Speaking of doctors, Eren should probably listen to the one in front of him right now.

“…we expect you to be on your best behavior, always. This is your last chance. It’s this or the chair, and to be frank we won’t hesitate to put you up there. All staff here are well-trained to deal with your…  _ special case. _ Understood?”

“Sure, bud,” came Eren’s condescending response. He smiled politely as the doctor grimaced in irritation before him.

“We’re going to give you an injection to dampen your instinctual drives,” the doctor continued. “However, I’m not authorized to give it to you, so you’ll wait in here until the head doctor arrives.” The man guided him into an empty room with a singular chair. He shuffled in, and sat down, chains still rattling, nose wrinkling at the sterile smell. Seriously, it was as if they had a bleach scented Glade in here.

The door closed, locking behind itself, and Eren slumped over in his chair. This place had too many precautionary shots and sprays and patches. His stomach growled. When was he going to get some of that slop they passed off as food here?

Suddenly the door flew open with a bang, as if someone had jarred it open with way too much enthusiasm.

“Hi!”

The person who entered the room, presumably the head doctor, was strange looking. Their mousy brown hair was haphazardly thrown into a ponytail, and glasses framed their eyes, which were currently brimming with enthusiasm.

“I’m Doctor Hange Zoë. And aren’t you a cute one, huh?”

Well that was the first time since he was five that someone had referred to him as cute.

“Not much of a talker, eh? That’s ok, you’ll be chatting it up with me in no time after a day in Iso. Sorry about that by the way, protocol and everything! Gotta make sure you don’t react badly to the blockers or shots.”

Eren nodded his head.

“Okay,” they said as they dabbed his arm with antiseptic. “And…here we go!” They stuck the needle in his arm briefly. Eren didn’t so much as blink at the intrusion.

“What a model patient!” The doctor exclaimed. “Okay, and now some blood…. Awesome. This is going to be so interesting. I wonder if they’d let me do some tests on you?” The head doctor then cackled as if struck by a funny thought. “Hah! As if they would let me. No way are they going to risk you getting aggressive.”

“Then how come they let you alone in this room with me?”

“Ah, he speaks!” The doctor exclaimed. “This is a holding cell. If you acted up, they’d gas you immediately and you’d drop like a hammer on a nail.”

“Fun.” Eren said dryly.

“Well, you know how it is; after that last incident, it’s a miracle they let you out of the last place to come here! But don’t worry, you’ll get along great with the other inmates. Besides, we’ve got more variety here than your average jail.” They said, winking.

Eren gave a hum of acknowledgement. This was a rather interesting facility. Alphas, Betas, and even some Omegas had found their way into this place.

“Alright, well, I’ve gotta dash. See you around Eren!” A moment of seriousness crossed their features. “I wouldn’t suggest acting up, honeybunches. Not good to cause a scene around here.”

And then she was gone, and guards chained Eren back up and lead him to isolation, where he would be spending the rest of his day.

However as he entered the cell, he realized that he would not be off the hook with the chains. He dutifully sat in the bed as guards strung his arms up to either side. Honestly, was he so much of a monster that they had to keep him chained up 24/7?

It had only been hours since he had entered the premises and already a feeling was pulling in his gut, telling him something was wrong. Eren had half a mind to punch his own stomach if he could; he was tired of dealing with instincts for the day. The Alpha within him had been enraged at the suggestion of scent blockers. Not that he could have done anything about it- he had been chained up six ways from Sunday, and this was his last chance. It was this or the chair. Eren couldn’t help but wonder if being on the chair would be better than this miserable excuse of a life.

Those were his last thoughts as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

.                    .                    .                    .                    .        .

“Rise and shine, Mr. Alpha-man!” A familiar voice cackled as Eren opened his eyes. He moved to rub the sleep out of them, tensing slightly when he couldn’t, his arms obstructed by chains.

Standing in front of his cell was none other than Doctor Zoë, who was smiling wide as she unlocked the door. Of course, who else would call him ‘Alpha-man’.

“Your day in Isolation is up!” They trilled. “Time to go meet all your new friends. And also,”’ They said as she scented the room, “you may want to re-apply those scent blockers because it smells like an angry Alpha in here. Not that I can blame you- you must be going crazy with all those chains!”

The doctor moved to unlock his restraints. Eren heard a male voice from just outside his cell call out a warning to the head doctor. “Doctor, please be careful! He’s aggressive.”

“Oh come on Hannes, we’re friends!”

“It’s still not a good idea to unchain him.”

“Well you can gas the room if it makes you feel better.”

Eren couldn’t help but wonder if all of these rooms equipped with gassing technology, or if it was just his.

“Okey dokey, that should do it!” Doctor Zoë exclaimed as the last of the chains fell. Eren rubbed his wrists out of habit. The abrasions caused by the rough metal were already healing. The head doctor took notice of his wrists and quickly whipped a small notebook out of their pocket.

“Accelerating healing process, huh? You’re such an interesting specimen Eren”

“Thanks, I try.” Eren murmured dryly.

“Hah! And funny too. Come on sweetums, I’m here to take you to breakfast.”

The head doctor lead Eren through the halls, out of Iso, and into a bigger main hallway where inmates were lined up against the wall

It was roll call, and Eren stood dutifully in line as the names were called in a bland voice. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the dull voice yell ‘Jaeger’ and he raised his hand in indication. He caught some of the other names as well, but none stood out to him. Except… he kept smelling something odd. It wasn’t bad; actually it smelled delicious. However, it made him feel uncomfortably angry. Not the primal rage that he was used to, but more like a possessive rage. Jealousy? Whatever it was, it was putting him on edge, and by the time he had sat down at breakfast he had worked himself into what some might call a bad mood.  

He stabbed his eggs with a little more violence than necessary, and ended up breaking the plastic fork in his grip.

“Woah there, pal. You’re gonna murder your eggs if you keep that up,” said a voice to his left.

“Look, I’m really not in the mood to deal with other people right now.” He almost growled, keeping his eyes on his plate. He could feel anger boiling under his skin, barely contained. What was up with him?

“Wow, who shat in your cheerios?”

“Okay, since you need me to spell it out.” Eren stood up, knocking the chair over at the sudden movement. He faced where the voice came from, finding a stocky man with two-toned hair fronting him with a cocky smirk. “I don’t really feel up to this whole socializing thing. So I would suggest you leave, or risk having your face become thoroughly acquainted with my fist.”

“Oh, tough type, I see. Let’s see if you’re all you’ve been worked up to be, huh?” He said, as he brought his fists up near his temples. This guy was too eager to fight, and Eren couldn’t help but feel like he was being baited.  Of course, he also couldn’t help but feel that he didn’t care in the slightest. This man was offering an outlet for this anger, and honestly, Eren was almost glad that he had provoked him.

With a menacing growl, Eren followed suit, cocking his fists, prepared to block and throw if needed. Across the cafeteria he vaguely heard some sort of commotion as the guards caught onto what was about to go down. Or what wasn’t, as the two-toned man’s eyes flashed with fear. What he saw before him was no ordinary Alpha- his eyes shown with a primal rage, red glinting off of them. The pheromones rolled off of him, sending a clear message: _back off, or I’ll make you_.

Despite that, the ash-brown punched first, what would have been a direct blow to his opponent’s cheekbone, had he still been there. Eren moved with inhuman speed, dodging the hit and delivering his own punch to the other man’s gut. The force of the blow sent the man stumbling backwards, falling as he tripped over his feet. Eren strode over and kneeled on his chest, prepared to rain down blows on this threat. Wait…threat? Eren was confused for a second. What exactly was he trying to protect? This man was obviously no threat to him. So what was he doing?

Eren couldn’t maintain that train of thought as his inner Alpha soared inside of him.It was pleased to have found something to pound its anger into, so he growled before baring his teeth at the man below him. His opponent let out a quiet whimper, and tilted his head up and to the side, exposing his jugular in a clear sign of submission. Eren was about to threaten the man, but suddenly he felt a slight twinge in his left shoulder. He looked over, eyeing the small dart before ripping it out; of course they would pull all the stops on him. His vision blurred slightly and his hearing echoed a bit, but other than that the Alpha rose to his feet, unfazed.

Guards were on him in an instant, having finally made their way over. He didn’t fight as they roughly pulled his arms into cuffs, but allowed his gaze to watch over the cafeteria of inmates. He sent a clear message: don’t fuck with me. His eyes caught briefly on one inmate, who happened to be the only one not observing him fearfully. Eren nearly doubled over as the jealous rage washed through him again. What the fuck was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally looked up. He locked eyes with the Alpha. A powerful exchanged seemed to resonate between them, the room crackling with the sudden energy. Levi didn’t submit, nor did he feel the urge to. The Alpha looked vaguely confused, but a hint of softness came over his rage-filled eyes.

Levi was never one for crowds. They were too loud, and it was an easy way to escalate an already tense situation. Exhibit A: the two Alphas who looked ready to tear each other’s heads off. One of them was new, because Levi didn’t recognize him. The other, of course, was Jean, the prison’s token asshole. Fuck, that kid did not know when to quit. Jean was standing his ground, but the new kid, quite frankly, looked fucking terrifying. Even from across the cafeteria, Levi could see his eyes glow a dim red with rage. Huh. An anomaly, then. He’d mention it to Hange- no doubt the eclectic doctor would want to investigate his genetic makeup.

His eyes drew away from where he had been staring at his eggs, and over to the Alphas. Typical knotheads. The exchange was over within seconds, and the guards had already tranq’d the winner, and probably Jean for good measure. But then, surprisingly, the new Alpha stood up. Levi recognized the red tail of the tranq dart, identifying it as a triple dose. Perks of being friends with Hange: you get to know the ins and outs of protocol. But shit, this guy was resisting a triple? That was nearly unheard of; this guy must be one hell of an anomaly. Levi looked back at his eggs as a hush fell over the cafeteria. Levi continued staring at his food, uninterested. Beside him he heard a few whimpers as people automatically submitted. What the fuck?

Levi finally looked up. He locked eyes with the Alpha. A powerful exchanged seemed to resonate between them, the room crackling with the sudden energy. Levi didn’t submit, nor did he feel the urge to. The Alpha looked vaguely confused, but a hint of softness came over his rage-filled eyes. 

The guards escorted him out, probably back to Iso. Poor bastard wouldn’t be coming out for a while. Levi shook his head as if to clear it of any lingering thoughts of the man. 

 

Two days had passed since the incident and Eren was still in isolation. 

Although he had questionable self-control, Eren had never felt like this before. There was an ache behind his eyes, in his chest, and most importantly between his legs.

He was still in denial, but it would appear that he was going into rut.

Which was impossible- he’d been on suppressants for a long time, as his ruts were…well, simply put, dangerous. Dangerous for all parties involved, himself included. He had only been through a couple before going on suppressants, and even then, at such an early age, they had been powerful. Powerful enough to draw the entire block to his parent’s house. They had to take him to the hospital to sedate him after he got violent, and it wasn’t exactly Eren’s best moment.

Now, however, he could feel the familiar urges rising up. The urges to bite, to claim, _to mate_. 

Levi was laying in the top bunk of his shared bed, reading a book he had borrowed from the detention center’s library, when he heard it. The call of an Alpha. 

Now, he had heard many an Alpha’s call before, but none sounded quite like this. His inner omega yapped at the sound, urging him to go investigate. Against his better judgement, he crawled out of his bed and leaned his head against the window of his cell, rapping on the door twice. A guard came over, curious. Levi never asked for anything, he mostly kept to himself. 

“What the fuck is that noise.” Levi stated bluntly, eyes staring down the guard with a vicious glare he saved especially for getting people to do what he wanted. “It’s obnoxious as all hell.”

“Um… it’s the new guy. H-he’s in rut.”

“Impossible,” Levi said simply. There were no ruts in here, no heats either. Their suppressants were top grade, to ensure the hormonal safety of the inmates.

Levi left the door, leaving the guard standing awkwardly by it. This was certainly news. There was no way that Hange would let that powerful of an Alpha in here if he wasn’t on top grade suppressants. Speak of the devil- Levi saw a familiar white coat out of the corner of his eye, rushing down the hall. 

“Hange!” He shouted, attempting to get her attention.

“Not now, short stuff, I got a crisis to deal with!” The doctor exclaimed, slightly out of breath as they paused at his door. 

“Hange. I want to see him.”

He’d never seen the head doctor look quite so baffled, and they came to a complete stop in front of his cell

“No. Absolutely not. This one might be a bit too much, Levi.” 

“Hange. I can handle it. I could help calm him at least.” Why was he pushing so hard for this? He didn’t even know the guy, yet a strong instinctual drive told him he needed to go to him.

“Mm… yeah. I don’t think so.”

“Hange.” Levi growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Take me to him.”

“Look munchkin, don’t get aggressive with me.”

“I’ll do what I damn please, Hange.” Levi was close to losing it. What was going on with him? His cool facade was melting in front of Hange’s eyes. They looked worried.

“Hey Gunther, I’m gonna need some help over here.”

“Sure, Doctor Zoë,” he said as he walked over from his post some ways down the hall. 

The brown-haired doctor whispered something to him, and he nodded before walking away briskly. Hange looked at Levi one last time before saying murmuring a soft apology. His door sealed, and Levi’s eyes widened as he recognized the new barrier in place to prevent air from escaping. It was one of his last thoughts as the colorless, odorless gas began to pour from a vent in the ceiling. He resisted for a second; but as his limbs began to lose function, he used a last resort; an Omegan cry. 

 

Even from his cell, Eren could recognize that noise. Sudden power ran through him, and his arms strained at the chains that held him. He could hear the commotion outside, but it barely registered with him. The rut was too overpowering. He faintly heard the groan of metal and the snapping of wood, and suddenly his left arm came free of its constraints. His right arm followed soon after. He stood up, his eyes emitting a hazy crimson glow. Then he promptly began throwing his entire body weight against the metal door. Several surprised yells sounded outside, and Eren growled. How dare these people get in his way? 

But… get in the way of what? What was he looking for? Eren took the moments between his pushes to contemplate. Something... no, some _ one _ was here. Someone who Eren’s Alpha had recognized. The pieces fell into place in Eren’s head- the mysterious rage, his unexpected rut. His mate was somewhere in this building. 

Eren redoubled his efforts to reach the source of the cry, taking a running start before launching himself at the door. He needed to get out.

 

Hange arrived on the scene as Eren had begun throwing himself at his door. Five other Betas stood their ground, but were obviously terrified at the rage-filled scent pouring out of the room. Hange’s eyes widened as she took in the situation. Then she acted.

“Eren! Eren, stop, you need to calm down. Get a hold of yourself, this isn’t you!” She yelled sternly through the door. It gave shudder, and then after a short pause, another. 

A furious yell came back in answer to the head doctor. Hange needed to act. Now. 

“Shit! Did you try to gas him?”

“Yes, doctor. Three times!”

“Fuck… okay. We’re running out of options. Either we need to sedate him somehow,

which seems unlikely… or… he needs an omega.”

Five pairs of shocked eyes turned onto the doctor. 

“And double fuck, I just gassed the only one I would consider.”

“Doctor,” came a smaller voice from the back. Nurse Ral spoke quietly from the edge of

the group. “We’ve been working on an emergency serum to calm ruts. However, it requires the blood of an omega, and the side effects are, well… shocking to say the least.”

“Run me through them Petra. Quick.” Hange said with quiet efficiency. 

“The serum works fantastically, but the after-effects have the potential to be more than

we can deal with. Extreme possessiveness over the omega, rage, heightened senses and feral behaviour are the most common. Feral of course meaning… you know.”

“Yes, Petra. I know.” Hange spoke quietly, their thoughts punctuated by the slam of the door on the hinges. “How do you propose we administer it?”

“I would recommend IV sedation, if we can manage it.”

“Okay. Double the gas’ potency and give it another go.”

“Yes, doctor.” 

The team quickly got to work, and soon another round of gas filled the chamber. The potency was enough to wear down the Alpha a little, and after ten minutes of exposure, he finally fell unconscious. A quiet team worked quickly, securing the Alpha and running an IV through the crook of his elbow. He was ready for the administration. 

Hange had broken out their emergency vial of each inmate’s blood, which were generally used for genetic analysis, but dire times called for dire measures. The doctor held one tube in their fingers, the label reading _ #1978374 Ackerman, Levi _ . Ignoring the shocked looks of their colleagues, she immediately pushed a syringe into the vial before administering it to the serum. Then the doctor opened the gauge to let the flow of the fluid into the vein. The serum seemed to work quickly- Eren’s brows unfurrowed, his jaw loosened, and his fingers fell lax. They had mixed in a heavy tranquilizer with the serum in hopes to keep Eren unconscious to allow the serum to work. He stayed strapped to a padded table in the infirmary for the next hours, unaware of another inmate just a couple rooms down who was also sleeping off sedation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok second chapter! hopefully the formatting isn't too atrocious :/  
> i love you all, have a great day
> 
> you can contact me at ao3to.the.end@gmail.com, and I'm currently looking for a beta!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, DeathKitsune666!

Levi woke up groggily. Last he recalled he was in his cell when Hange… oh, right. The bitch had gassed him. That would explain why his limbs felt like lead and his eyesight blurred slightly when he moved his head. 

“Hange?” He called out, hoping for the familiar ring of their voice. 

A curtain pulled open to his left and Hange stuck their head in. 

“Ah, sleeping beauty has awoken! We have a lot to talk about, Levi.”

“The fuck we do, glasses. We can start with why the hell you gassed me.”

The doctor paused for a moment, worried.

“Levi… you don’t remember?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Levi, you were out of control. You were basically trying to rip your door down by the time we gassed you. It was for your own safety. You actually busted a few knuckles trying to get to him.”

“I remember getting slightly pissy, not going apeshit. And who the fuck is ‘him’?”

Hange laughed at that. “Of course your brain would try to rationalize this. And as for him…” They pulled back the curtain the rest of the way, revealing an Alpha. He looked a little worse for wear, and appeared deeply unconscious.

What surprised Levi the most though was his desire to move near him. Who even was this guy? 

Memories slowly trickled in- this was the Alpha from the cafeteria fight. He recognized his tanned skin and unruly brown hair, and before Levi could stop himself he was attempting to stand up to go see him. 

“Woah there, partner,” said Hange as they steadied the wobbly Omega. 

“Who is…? What happened…?” Levi’s questions trailed off and his brow furrowed as he thought. 

“Like I said Levi. A lot to talk about.”

“Okay, glasses. Spill.”

“Well…” Hange said, tactfully avoiding eye contact like a guilty child. “You’re not gonna like this one bit.”

“Spit it out, I don’t have all fucking day.”

“We’ve been experimenting with a new serum to calm an Alpha’s rut in case of an emergency. We had administer our buddy over here with as pretty heavy dose.”

“Fucking hell, you’ve probably tranq’d and gassed him, given him the serum, and have him on IV sedation? Are you fucking out of your mind? Who knows what kind of damage that could do!”

“Levi, relax. He’s fine.”

“You better fucking hope so.” 

Hange smiled at that. “So this, Levi, is what we have dubbed the ‘post-serum effects’. 

“What?”

“This is why you’re acting so over-protective. In order to allow the serum to activate, we needed the blood of an omega...”

“Hange this better not be going where I think it’s going. 

“...and we used yours.”

“What the fucking hell, you damn son of a bitch-” Levi’s litany of slurs was cut off by a movement beside him. 

A large hand snuck its way around his waist and pulled him onto the side of the bed. The owner of said hand murmured inaudibly, obviously still very out of it. Tan fingers splayed out over Levi’s hip, encasing the bone in a warm grip, and Levi would deny it until the day he died, but he practically melted under the touch. Something felt so incredibly right about touching him, and Levi never wanted to move from this spot. 

He tried in vain to snap out of it, because he was still mad at Hange. What was she thinking, using his blood without his consent, even if it was to help this Alpha? 

“Levi…?” Hange said quietly. “I’m going to explain to you about the post-serum effects.”

Levi nodded, his eyes still trained on the sleeping Alpha. 

“The serum can cause the Alpha to display extreme acts of possessiveness, causing those affected by it to exhibit aggression towards others. Heightened senses, especially that of scent and hearing, are also common. However, there is one particularly dangerous side effect… feral behavior.”

Levi tensed. “Feral? Like… going rogue?” 

“Yes. If this Alpha isn’t mated quickly, it’s possible that he will revert back to his most primal instincts, causing him to become a danger to society. We’d have to euthanize him if such an event occurred.”

Levi snarled dangerously at the head doctor for even suggesting that. 

As if the Alpha sensed his distress, he curled up into a ball around Levi, his stomach pressing against Levi’s back where the Omega remained seated on the edge of the bed. He murmured again, flexing his fingers against Levi’s stomach, kneading the skin instinctively. Levi found himself soothed by it.

The Alpha stirred once more before opening his eyes, and Levi found himself lost in their teal depths. The man smiled, but almost just as suddenly sat bolt upright, looking around at his surroundings, but not so fast as to jostle Levi from his hold.

“Eren!” Hange said, smiling. 

“Doctor Zoё…?” The man muttered, still dazed slightly from the heavy sedatives. 

“Good to see you in the land of the living. We’ve got some stuff to talk about.”

While Hange explained to Eren what had happened, Levi, who had yet to leave the bed, watched the conversation impassively. Eren’s hand tightened almost imperceptibly against his side when he heard about Levi’s reaction to his rut. The desperation was obviously something that they had both felt. 

“Basically,” Hange concluded, “you two are stuck together. The bond that has been forged, though artificial, will serve as a temporary relief. However, if you both don’t put on your big boy shoes and do the horizontal bop soon… well, let's not let that happen.”

“I… I don’t even know his name,” Eren said.

“Oh Mr. Sourpuss? He’s Levi.”

“Hange, I’m perfectly capable of introducing myself to the brat.” Levi responded. 

“Hi, Levi. I’m Eren.” Eren said, almost bashfully. What a fucking dork. One second his throwing his body against a metal door in an attempt to reach Levi, and now he’s blushing like a sixth grader talking to their crush. 

“Aw, look at that. You guys are getting along well already! I hate to break it up, but since you’re both awake, I should discharge you to your cells. 

Levi stood up, and Eren almost whined at the loss. 

“Well since we’re both batshit crazy with hormones, the least you can do is put us in the same cell.” Levi said sharply. “Right, Hange?”

“Mm… don’t know if that would be the best idea, but I can also see the drawbacks of separation. Levi might suffer from separation anxiety, and who knows how Eren will react to his Omega putting out scents like that. Oh! While I’m on the topic of scents, you can’t hide yours from each other now. Just as mated couples are immune to scent blockers, your noses can smell each other a mile away.” To emphasize her point, the doctor bopped Levi on the nose, earning a disgruntled glare from Eren. 

Eren flopped back down onto the bed, trying to process all the information that had been thrown at him. These past couple of days had been interesting to say the least; one horse-faced ass slugged in the gut, one hormone induced rut, one new and dangerous serum running through his veins, and one beautiful Omega, who was apparently his faux-mate. 

Hange and Levi were busy bickering about cell arrangements, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to listen in. Instead he closed his eyes and breathed in. He felt his senses becoming clearer, clearer than they ever had before. Was this the sensory side effect that Hange had spoken of? Eren could practically taste Levi’s scent in the air, and fuck if it wasn’t absolutely delectable. All of a sudden, he recognized a hint of distress in the delicious smell. Next thing he knew he was standing between Levi and the possible threat, growling deep in his throat. 

Hange made eye contact with Levi, and gave a reassuring smile. 

“Hey, big man. I didn’t mean to make him upset.” They carefully avoided the Alpha’s eyes and walked backwards slowly towards the door. “Levi, if you could?”

Levi huffed before raising his hand to grab Erens outstretched arms. 

“Eren,” he said quietly. “It’s okay. I promise. Hange’s going to take us to a temporary holding cell until they can rearrange our rooms.”

Eren calmed down at Levi’s touch, some of the red leaving his eyes. A softer look crossed his features, and for the first time since he presented as Omega, Levi felt powerful. This Alpha, whose simple gaze made other people cower, was putty in his hands. He knew instinctively that Eren would cross mountains and seas for him, and fight any and every potential threat to keep him safe. And that touched a raw, primal part of him, one whose job it was to find a good mate, one that would keep him safe and cared for. 

Hange was still pushed up against the wall as Levi murmured at the Alpha to calm him. Eventually his shoulders dropped their tension, and he just became Eren again. 

“Sorry, Doctor Zoë. I was just-”

“Don’t worry about it! You just gotta learn how to control that, because I almost pissed myself. Also, you didn’t mention that you were an anomaly. This makes things slightly more difficult,” they said, letting out a nervous sigh.

“It makes sense, given your insane healing abilities and also the fact that you can make everyone cower by just looking at them. I’ll run some genetic testing on the blood you gave, see if anything shows up, got it?”

Eren nodded, and walked towards the exit with Levi in tow.

“Pst! Levi!” Hange whispered. Levi turned towards her as they passed, and Hange whispered briefly in his ear. 

“Keep a tight leash on that one. He’s a walking grenade.”


End file.
